A Broken Heart Mended
by kitkatritrat
Summary: Cat is convinced Beck is the sweetest guy in the world. Three chapters only for now.-Kit Kat
1. Chapter 1

**I usually write Harry Potter, but I am an avid Beck/Cat supporter. I decided to show my love for this pairing by writing this little one-shot. Actually, i might add more to this later if people really like it. So review and tell me if you want to read more! Thanks. **

**I do not own VicTORIous  
**

**-Kit Kat**

Cat was hurt. She sat under the brick pillar in the school courtyard, crying. People could be so mean. She was not shallow. Water could be shallow. So could orange juice. But Cat Valentine? There was just no way.

She wasn't ditzy either, well, maybe she was. Cat loved that about herself. She loved that she could smile when everyone else was frowning; that she could look on the bright side of things.

Girls were so mean. The names they called her were awful. Jade was one thing, she was nasty to everyone. But Cat knew deep down Jade was just a girl with daddy issues who needed some friends. Still, she was glad Beck had broken up with her.

Yeah, Jade was one thing, but Tori was another. Okay, so maybe Cat had accidentally ruined Tori's audition. How was she supposed to know directors don't like wearing squids for hats? Cat wouldn't have minded wearing a squid on her head…

Tori had always been nice to her. But now she wouldn't even talk to her. The only person who would still talk to her was Robbie, her best friend. Beck had been out of school with the flu for the past week, but now he was back and would probably ignore her, too. But maybe she was wrong. Because Beck Oliver was walking toward her right now.

"Hey, Cat," he said calmly, as he sat down beside her.

"I don't want to talk right now. But thanks, Beck," she answered him. She tried to wipe the tears out from under her eyes.

"It's okay. I know you're upset."

"Tori hates me." Beck laughed and sat down next to her.

"Tori doesn't hate you. I would find that very hard to believe. Another thing I have a hard time believing is that you _actually_ dumped a miniature baby octopus on Steven Spielberg's head." He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It was a miniature baby _squid_. And I thought it was a hat."

"I know. Cat, I really hate seeing you like this. I'm sorry Tori called you shallow."

"I'm not orange juice!"

"Err…okay. Cat, you're really sweet, and if you give Tori some time…"

"Do you really think so?"

"Sure, Tori will forgive you eventually. And until then…"

"No, no. I mean do you really think I'm sweet? Beck smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"Of, course. Everyone does. How could you not love a girl with hair the color of red velvet cupcakes…" Cat giggled. She was surprised he remembered that was what she said was the reason she had dyed her hair that color.

"Thanks, Beck. You're really sweet, too." Then Beck kissed her on the forehead. Cat felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Beck really was the sweetest person in the world


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

**I'm so glad people liked this. I have to say I'm out of ideas for this fic so this may be the last chapter. But, hey, who knows? I might get a sudden inspiration and write some more. I'm labeling this as 'complete' for now, though. Thanks!**

**-Kit Kat**

Cat ran into Tori in the hallway on her way to her costume and makeup class.

"Hi, Cat," Tori said warily, she seemed to be trying put on a cheery face.

"Oh… Hi, Tori."

"Look, Cat, I'm really sorry I called you shallow. I didn't mean it. Could you please forgive me?"

Cat really wanted to believe it was true, but Tori's words still stung her.

"You're only saying that because Beck told you to." Tori paused for a second.

"Yeah, Beck did tell me I ought to apologize. But I was going to before he even asked. Cat, don't worry, if it's meant to be I'll get other chances. But you shouldn't beat yourself up about it."

"You're not still mad at me?"

"Um, well, yeah, I'm still a little mad. but that doesn't mean I don't forgive you."

"Thanks, Tori. But I've really got to go to class…" Cat smiled a little bit and started walking off.

"Hey, Cat, wait. About Beck."

"Yes?"

"It's okay if you like him. Me and Beck, well, we're just friends right now."

"I thought he liked you."

"He got over it. I couldn't do that to Jade at that time."

"Then I can't either," Cat said softly. She started playing with her hair. Most people did that when they were nervous. Cat did it whenever she was feeling down, exited, scared, confused, or experiencing an emotion of any kind, really.

"No, Cat," Tori said, a bit exasperated, "you don't understand. Jade has a new boyfriend now."

"She does?"

"Yeah, some kid from her set production class. Just as nasty as she is. Point is, she doesn't care about Beck anymore. At that time Jade still had feelings for Beck. I couldn't just stab her in the back like that. Especially after she had done something so nice for me. That was her big chance, and she did the right thing. Jade's moved on now. And Beck..."

"Yes, Tori?"

"Beck really likes you Cat. I tore him apart to see you crying like that."

"Really? I thought he thought I was invisible orange juice."

"Uh, no, I don't think anyone really think that Cat…"

"Really? Oh that's so sweet of him!" Cat looked so pleased, while Tori settled on a confused yet bemused expression, "but I've really gotta go."

"Okay, have fun!" Cat then proceeded to skip down the hall, nearly knocking over André on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**:) I hope everyone enjoys this. Still not committing to it entirely, I'd hate to run out of ideas and leave you with a half-finished fic. So it's a trilogy of chapters…for now. You never know when sudden inspiration will strike and I'll say, "Hey, I might wanna write a chapter four!" If not, well, thanks for all the support and I guess this is last chapter. I know, I keep saying that… :)**

**-Kit Kat**

Cat was sitting having lunch with Robbie and Rex one afternoon a few days later. It was blisteringly hot out and there was only a slight breeze.

"So then I told her, 'Hey, you don't purée sushi!' I mean, that's just not right…"

"Hey, guys," said an easy-going voice behind them. Cat hadn't even realized he was there.

" Hey Beck," said Robbie, "Wanna hear my story about this girl I met at a gas station? I was just telling Cat…"

"No, actually," Beck said, looking a little weirded out, "I was hoping to snag Cat from you for a sec, do you mind?"

"No," Robbie answered dejectedly.

"She didn't care about gas station girl anyway," Rex said and snickered. Beck pulled Cat over into a less-crowded area.

"Tori told me you made up."

"Yeah," Cat said.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along again,"

"Yep."

"Anyway, Cat, I was going to ask you…"

"What, Beck?" Beck put his hands in his pockets and smiled at her.

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go get sushi with me tonight." Cat acquired a very horrified expression.

"Are we going to purée it?" she asked, abhorred.

"Er, no Cat, we're not," Beck said with a chuckle.

"Oh," she said, smiling again, "okay, then. Sounds like fun."

"So then 'll pick you up around say, six-thirty?"

"That would be fantastic!" Cat giggled and left to go tell Robbie. Beck leaned against the wall and laughed. Purée sushi? Where'd she get these ideas…

At exactly six twenty-six Cat heard the doorbell ring. She skipped to the door.

"Hey, Cat," Beck said, handing her a small bouquet of red flowers. She gasped.

"There the same color as red-velvet cupcakes!"

"Yeah, they are. I saw them an thought of you."

"Aww," she said and looked at her feet, her cheeks turning the same color as the flowers, "So are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely," he answered, "You look fantastic. And there's a story behind the necklace, right?" Cat was wearing a necklace made of macaroni and paper clips.

"My brother made it for me from prison," she explained. She looked at it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Well, okay then," he said as he walked her to his car, "They're going to be pretty busy, seeing as it's Friday night. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's okay." Beck open the car door for and they got in.

Beck and Cat had a fine time at Nozu. They talked and laughed together for what seemed like hours. Cat couldn't remember ever being so happy.

"So, wait a minute, you're saying he actually screamed at the lamp?"

"Yessiree," Cat answered, "I dumped that baby squid on his head and he was all, 'Ahh, there's a squid on my head'. And then the squid got water on the lamp and it shorted out. So then Mr. Spielberg was all like, "Stupid unreliable lamp'. In the dark, of course." Beck threw back his head and laughed.

"Cat, you are truly wonderful. You know that, don't you?"


End file.
